Star Wars THE GALACTIC EXPLORER’S GUIDE
『'Star Wars THE GALACTIC EXPLORER’S GUIDE'』（原題：Star Wars: The Galactic Explorer's Guide）は2019年に発売されたジェイソン・フライによる書籍。イギリスで11月14日に出版された後、日本やアメリカでは12月20日に発売された。 出版社による作品紹介 SW銀河を極める、旅行ガイド！ コルサント、キャッシーク、タトゥイーン、バトゥー……銀河の中心から未知の領域まで――ドロイドがご案内！ スマホやタブレットで楽しめるAR（拡張現実）機能、インタラクティブ・アプリ収録！ ドロイド＆ヴィークル／インタラクティヴ・シミュレーション／武器の訓練／3D銀河河宙マップ ほかにも多数！　飛んでくるタイ・ファイターや向かってくるバトル・ドロイドたちを撃ち倒せ！Star Wars THE GALACTIC EXPLORER’S GUIDE - 竹書房 登場人物・用語 *Jar Jar Binks *Dud Bolt *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Chalmun *Nalan Cheel *Chewbacca *Figrin D'an *Kes Dameron *Poe Dameron *DD-BD *DK-RA-43 *Dooku *Sun'il Ei'de *Ebe E. Endocott *Galen Walton Erso *Jyn Erso *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Ecclessis Figg *Finn *Oga Garra *Gasgano *Saw Gerrera *Ickabel G'ont *Grievous *Mars Guo *Clegg Holdfast *Armitage Hux *Brendol Hux *Dexter Jettster *K-2SO *Neva Kee *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Orson Callan Krennic *Kanan Jarrus *L3-37 *Lobot *Elan Mak *Ody Mandrell *Maul *Mawhonic *Moloch *Tech Mo'r *Mon Mothma *Barriss Offee *Hondo Ohnaka *Bail Organa *Breha Organa *Leia Organa *Pateesa *Teemto Pagalies *Phasma *Unkar Plutt *Poggle the Lesser *Proxima *Qi'ra *Ben Quadinaros *R2-BHD *R2-D2 *Gallius Rax *Rebolt *Réillata *Kylo Ren *Rey *Carlist Rieekan *Boles Roor *Ark Roose *Sagwa *Wan Sandage *Sebulba *Darth Sidious *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Snoke *Han Solo *Swamptoe *Tak *Ahsoka Tano *Roos Tarpals *Teedo *Lor San Tekka *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Quay Tolsite *Ratts Tyerell *Ugloste *Luminara Unduli *Unidentified Princess of Kessel *Finis Valorum *Jon Vander *Maximilian Veers *Wicket W. Warrick *Zam Wesell *Yaruba *Yoda *Joh Yowza }} |クリーチャー= *Insect **Can-cell *Jerba *Kaadu *Krayt dragon *Lava flea *Loth-cat *Luggabeast *Nightwatcher worm *Opee sea killer *Orray *Rancor *Reptomammal **Tauntaun *Sando aqua monster *Sarlacc *Shaak *Skittermouse *Wampa *Womp rat }} |ドロイドの機種=*Adminmech droid **WDD adminmech *Astromech droid **BB-series astromech droid **R-series ***R2 series astromech droid *Battle droid **B-series battle droid ***B1 battle droid **Droideka *Cam droid **Senate hovercam droid *Droid starfighter **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *First class droid **Medical droid ***2-1B surgical droid *Interrogator droid **IT-000 interrogator droid **IT-O Interrogation Unit *Labor droid **ASP general purpose droid **L-1g general purpose droid **WED-15 Treadwell droid *Probe droid **Viper probe droid ***11-3K viper probe droid *Protocol droid **3PO unit **RA-7 protocol droid *Security droid **KX-series security droid **Sentry droid *Tourism droid |出来事=*Boonta Eve Classic *Cold war **Battle of Takodana **[[Escape from the Finalizer|Escape from the Finalizer]] **Hunt for Lor San Tekka *Fall of the Republic **Clone Wars ***Battle of Coruscant ***Battle of Geonosis ***Battle of Kashyyyk ***Battle of Utapau ***Mandalorian Civil War ***Onderonian Civil War ***Order 66 ***Second Battle of Geonosis **Invasion of Naboo **Plot to assassinate Padmé Amidala *Festival of Glad Arrival *Festival of Light *First Order–Resistance war **Battle of Crait **Battle of Starkiller Base *Galactic Concordance *Imperial Era **Funeral of Padmé Amidala **Galactic Civil War ***Battle of Endor ***Battle of Hoth ***Battle of Jakku ***Battle of Scarif ***Battle of Yavin ***Escape from Cloud City ***Iron Blockade ***Liberation of Cloud City ***Liberation of Kashyyyk ***Operation: Cinder ****Battle of Theed ***Rescue of Han Solo ***Secret mission to Tatooine **Raid on Kessel **Sterilization of Geonosis *Orik's Spine Challenge |地名=*Affa *Core Worlds **Alderaan sector ***Alderaan system ****Alderaan **Corellian sector ***Corellia system ****Corellia *****Corona House *****Coronet City ******Den of the White Worms ******Silo *****Doaba Guerfel *****Dorismus Athenaeum *****Gold Beaches *****Keen's Grotto *****Orik's Spine *****Treasure Ship Row *****Tyrena **Corusca sector ***Coruscant subsector ****Coruscant system *****Coruscant ******500 Republica ******CoCo Town *******Dex's Diner ******Federal District *******Senate Building ******Galaxies Opera House ******Imperial Palace ******Monument Plaza ******Uscru District ******Verity District ******The Works **Denon **Hosnian system ***Hosnian Prime *Culroon III *Expansion Region **Persis IX *Indoumodo *Inner Rim **Champala **Onderon **Western Reaches ***Jakku system ****Jakku *****Blowback Town *****Carbon Ridge *****Cratertown *****Goazon Badlands *****Niima Outpost *****Plaintive Hand plateau *****Sinking Fields *****Starship Graveyard *The Interior *Mid Rim **Bothan Space ***Bothawui **Bright Jewel sector ***Bright Jewel system ****Ord Mantell **Chommell sector ***Naboo ****Gungan Sacred Place ****Lake Country *****Varykino ****Moenia ****Naboo Abyss ****Otoh Gunga ****Theed *****Theed Royal Palace **Crul **Freestanding subsectors ***Terrabe sector ****Jedha system *****Jedha **Hutt Space ***Nal Hutta ***Toydaria system ****Toydaria **Mytaranor sector ***Kashyyyk system ****Kashyyyk *****Rwookrrorro *****Wawaatt Archipelago ******Kachirho **Ottega system ***Ithor **Tashtor sector ****Takodana system *****Takodana *Mittoblade **Mittoblade Hall of Remembrance *New Territories *Outer Rim Territories **Abrion sector ***Scarif system ****Scarif **Anoat sector ***Bespin system ****Bespin *****Life Zone ******Cloud City *******Port Town ******Tibbannopolis ******Ugnaught Surface ******Ugnorgrad ***Gentes ***Hoth system ****Hoth *****Clabburn Range *****Echo Base *****Nev Ice Flow **Arkanis sector ***Arkanis ***Geonosis system ****Geonosis *****Geonosian droid factories *****Korakanni Mound *****Petranaki arena *****Progate Temple ***Tatoo system ****Tatoo I ****Tatoo II ****Tatooine *****Anchorhead *****Beggar's Canyon *****Dune Sea ******Great Pit of Carkoon ******Northern Dune Sea *******Jabba's Palace *****Great Chott salt flat *****Great Mesra Plateau *****Jundland Wastes *****Mos Eisley ******Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina *****Mos Espa ******Mos Espa Grand Arena *****Mushroom Mesa **Atravis sector ***Mustafar system ****Jestefad ****Mustafar *****Fralideja *****Gahenn Plains ******Fortress Vader *****Mensix Mining Facility *****Mustafarian mining complex *****Tulrus Island *****Zitontown **Calamari sector ***Mon Calamari system ****Mon Cala **Corporate Sector ***Cantonica system ****Cantonica **Crait **D'Qar **Gordian Reach ***Yavin system ****Yavin ****Yavin 4 *****Great Temple *****Massassi Valley *****Skygazer Hill **Kessel sector ***Kessel ****Kessel City ****Spice mines of Kessel **Kessel Run **Lothal sector ***Lothal system ****Lothal **Mandalore sector ***Mandalore system ****Mandalore **Moddell sector ***Endor system ****Endor *****Bright Tree Village *****Death Star's shield generator **Endor (planet) **Oba Diah **Quelli sector ***Dathomir system ****Dathomir **Raioballo sector ***Dantooine system ****Dantooine **Sanbra sector ***Ileenium system ****D'Qar **Savareen sector **Savareen ***Tyrius system ****Rodia **Sluis sector ***Dagobah system ****Dagobah **Socorro **Sullust sector ***Sullust system ****Sullust **Tarabba sector ***Utapau system ****Utapau **Thanium sector ***Felucia system ****Felucia **Trilon sector ***Batuu system ****Batuu *****Black Spire Outpost ******Galma ******Oga's Cantina ******Trilon Wishing Tree *Palmatian II *The Slice *Trailing Sectors *Unknown Regions **7G sector ***Ilum system ****Ilum ***Starkiller Base ****Assembly Area ****Hangar 718 ****Junction Station ****Starkiller Base Command Centre **Ahch-To system ***Ahch-To **Csilla *Uquine **Uquine Memorial Orbital Site *Venerable Stirta *Zaloriis |組織= *BlasTech Industries *B'omarr Order *Bounty hunter *Cadet *Chempat *Chiss Ascendancy *Church of the Force *Cloud City Skyways *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Separatist Council *Corellian Engineering Corporation *Crimson Dawn *Engineer *First Order **First Order army ***Stormtrooper *Forest Moon Speeder Service *Galactic Empire **Galactic Emperor **Grand Vizier **Imperial Department of Military Research **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Cold weather assault stormtrooper *****Range trooper *****Stormtrooper ***Imperial Navy ****Admiralty ****Death Squadron ****Imperial Starfighter Corps *****TIE fighter pilot **Imperial Senate *Galactic Republic **Galactic Senate ***Senate Guard ***Supreme Chancellor **Republic Military ***Clone trooper ****Clone scout trooper *Governor *Gungan Grand Army ***Militiagung *Gungan High Council *House of Organa *Hutt Clan **Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire *Incom Corporation *Irving Boys *Isu-Sim *Jedi Order **Grand Master **Jedi **Jedi General **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master *King *Krayt's Claw *Krupx *Lady *Max Rebo Band *Mercenary *Mining Guild *Mobquet Swoops and Speeders *Moisture farmer *Musician **Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes *New Republic **Galactic Senate **New Republic army *Niima Outpost Transport *Novaldex *Officer **Admiral **Captain **General *Partisans *Pilot *Pirate *Podracer *Princess *Pyke Syndicate *Queen *Resistance **Resistance Starfighter Corps *Royal Nubian Lines *Scavenger *Senator *Sith **Darth **Sith Lord *Smuggler *Sonn-Blas Corporation *Stalgasin hive *Starloft Transport *SuperNovas *Taim & Bak *Techno Union *Trade Federation **Trade Federation Droid Army *Twin Suns Starlines *Ubrikkian Industries *Warlord *White Worms **Scrumrat }} |種族= *Gungan *Human **Alderaanian **Corellian **Naboo *Hutt *Jawa *Kaleesh *Massassi *Mirialan *Mon Calamari *Mustafarian **Northern Mustafarian **Southern Mustafarian *Nosaurian *Nuknog *Palliduvan *Pyke *Sneevel *Teedo *Togruta *Toong *Triffian *Tusken Raider *Ugnaught *Veknoid *Vulptereen *Weequay *Wookiee *Xamster *Xexto *Yoda's species *Yuzzum *Zabrak **Dathomirian *Zygerrian }} |乗物=*Cargo hauler *Gungan bongo submarine *Podracer **Sebulba's Podracer *Repulsorcraft **Sail barge ***''Khetanna'' **Speeder ***Airspeeder ****Airbus ****Air taxi *****EasyRide passenger airspeeder ****Oevvaor jet catamaran ****Snowspeeder *****T-47 airspeeder ****Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car ***Landspeeder ****M-68 landspeeder ****X-34 landspeeder ***Rey's speeder ***Speeder bike ****74-Z speeder bike ****C-PH patrol speeder bike ***Swoop *Sandcrawler *Space station **Battle station ***Death Star ****DS-1 Orbital Battle Station ****Death Star II **Victory Station *Starship **Capital ship ***Core ship ***''Lucrehulk''-class Battleship ***MC80A star cruiser ****''Home One'' ***Star Destroyer ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer **Corvette ***CR90 corvette ****''Tantive IV'' **Cruiser ***J-type 327 Nubian starship ****Naboo Royal Starship ***J-type diplomatic barge **Freighter ***Light freighter ****YT-1300 light freighter *****''Millennium Falcon'' **Shuttle ***''Delta''-class T-3c shuttle ***''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle ***''Zeta''-class cargo shuttle **Starfighter ***Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter ***Bomber ****BTL Y-wing starfighter ***[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptordoA]] ***[[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ***Gunship ****''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft *****''Slave I'' ****Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry ****UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft ***N-1 starfighter ***TIE line ****TIE/fo space superiority fighter ****TIE/ln space superiority starfighter ****TIE/sf space superiority fighter ****TIE/sk x1 experimental air superiority fighter ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ****T-70 X-wing starfighter *****''Black One'' ***Z-95 Headhunter **Transport ***GR-75 medium transport ***''Hardcell''-class interstellar transport ***Sienar-Chall Utilipede-Transport **Yacht ***Solar sailer ****''Punworcca 116''-class interstellar sloop *Tank **HAVw A6 Juggernaut *Walker **All Terrain Armored Transport **All Terrain Attack Pod **All Terrain Scout Transport |技術と武器= *Armor **Mandalorian armor **Stormtrooper armor **Vader's armor *Blaster **Blaster cannon **Blaster carbine ***EE-3 carbine rifle **Blaster pistol ***ELG-3A blaster pistol ***Heavy blaster pistol ****DL-44 heavy blaster pistol *****Han's heavy blaster pistol **Blaster rifle ***A280 blaster rifle ***A-300 blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster ***DC-15 blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle ***E-11 blaster rifle ***F-11D blaster rifle ***Mk. II Paladin rifle *Bowcaster *Cannon **Ion cannon ***V-150 Planet Defender *Cyborg **AJ^6 cyborg construct *Deflector shield generator **"Defender" deflector shield projector *Droid *Engine **4L4 fusial thrust engine **Hyperdrive ***SSP05 hyperdrive **Ion drive *Exhaust thruster nozzle *Floodlight **20m-cp Strobe/C-Beam Lamp *Gaderffii stick *Harpoon gun *Helmet **Flight helmet *Holoscanner *Ion blaster *Jammer *Kamino saberdart *Laser cannon **KX9 laser cannon **Quad laser cannon ***AG-2G quad laser cannon *Lightsaber **Crossguard lightsaber ***Kylo Ren's lightsaber **Double-bladed lightsaber ***Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber **Sith lightsaber ***Darth Vader's lightsaber **Skywalker's lightsaber *Memory wipe *Missile **Concussion missile **Proton torpedo ***MG7 proton torpedo *Missile launcher **Concussion missile launcher ***ST2 concussion missile tube **Proton torpedo launcher ***MG7 proton torpedo launcher *Moisture vaporator *Power cell *Power converter *Power core **Quadex *Power generator **04-Z cryogenic power generator *Rectenna *Repulsorlift **289-hirep repulsorlift generator *Restraining bolt *Sensor *S-foils *Shock collar *Stabilizer *Staff **King of Staves *Superweapon **Superlaser *Suppressor **Flashback suppressor *Sword *Vibroblade *Whip }} |その他= *Bleeding *Blockade *Blue milk *Bone *Book **''Galactic Explorer's Guide'' *Bounty *Brain *Cantina *Chrome *City **Ecumenopolis *Cockpit *Credit *Crystal **Kyber crystal *Death *Death Star plans *Desert *Dune Sea Special *Duraplex *Eye *The Force *Fuel **Coaxium *Galaxy **The galaxy *Gambling *Homeworld *Hypermatter *Hyperspace *Hyperspace route **Corellian Run **Corellian Trade Spine **Hydian Way **Rimma Trade Route *Injectrine *Jungle *Kesselstone *Kilometer **Kilometer per hour *Language **Aurebesh *Lichen *"Mad About Me" *Meter *Moon *Musical instrument **Bandfill **Double jocimer **Kloo horn **Ommni box *Obsidian *Ocean *Parsec *Planet **Gas giant *Plant **Algae **Tree ***Wroshyr tree *Podracing *Poison *Propaganda *Quadanium steel *Realspace *Sentience *Slavery *Spice *Spira *Star system *Swamp *Tibanna *Time **Millennium **Standard century **Standard decade **Standard hour **Standard year *Tongue *Transparisteel *Volcano }} }} 脚注 外部リンク *Star Wars THE GALACTIC EXPLORER’S GUIDE - 竹書房 カテゴリ:正史のリファレンス・ブック